muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Secret Life of Toys
Complete Series on DVD? From tvshowsondvd.com: -- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 15:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Brilliant news, I hope it happens (just as I've nearly got the complete series aswell!) Wozza 16:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::For the record, the series is, as of now, fully available for streaming from NetFlix, through an arrangement with Henson/Lionsgate (that has also allowed for streaming of the Fraggle episodes, regular and animated), so that makes it fairly likely. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Title This article was changed from ''The Secret Life of Toys to Secret Life of Toys. This brings up an old question of how to deal with the "Jim Henson's" phrase that's on lots of the TV shows. It's easy to say that Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock should be Fraggle Rock, and Jim Henson's Sid the Science Kid is Sid the Science Kid. The question comes up when "Jim Henson's" replaces a missing article. We decided a while ago to refer to Jim Henson's Animal Show as The Animal Show and Jim Henson's Ghost of Faffner Hall as The Ghost of Faffner Hall. (The Hoobs is easy, because the title card says Jim Henson's The Hoobs.) So by those examples, this should be The Secret Life of Toys. If it helps, Henson.com refers to The Secret Life of Toys, The Ghost of Faffner Hall... and Animal Show. So I don't know if that helps. -- Danny (talk) 16:35, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I think if they wanted a "The" in front of it, they would have put it in the title card, like this. —Scott (talk) 16:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. For Jim Henson's Animal Show, for example, the title card lacks an article, but the song lyrics are "Here on The Animal Show" and that's how it's constantly referred to in dialogue and promos and so on (and similarly, lyrics, promotion, and a 1989 Cobblestone interview with Jim Henson refer to Faffner as The Ghost of Faffner Hall). They haven't been very consistent with how they handle the title cards and they don't automatically represent the final word of what they called the show in-house or intended for it to be called. So I'd say it's a matter of weighing the evidence. In this case, though, with just the Henson website, intent isn't so clear. If we can find enough other sources to outweigh the article (as in the other instances), I'd be in favor of moving back, but not right now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:52, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::If we're just going with title card, then we should be saying "Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock". As I said above, they're inconsistent about the title card vs what they call the show. :::What would count as evidence that the show is called "The Secret Life of Toys"? I think the thing to do is find instances where the show is named without using the "Jim Henson's" prefix. So far, I know that IMDB and Henson.com use "The Secret Life of Toys". What else should I look for? -- Danny (talk) 18:56, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Henson.com is a good source; IMDb is irrelevant. Given the exposure of the series, I don't think we're going to find anything beyond Henson.com. I'm sure there are press releases and press photos with captions, but I don't think anyone has access to them right now. On a related note, I started "Sandbox:Jim Henson's" as a place where we can look at the trends. Fraggle Rock didn't get the "Jim Henson's" added until later. —Scott (talk) 19:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::We could also look at the Jim Henson: The Magic, the etc book... I'm at work right now, so I don't have my copy. also the MT&R program book might have something, although they probably just say "Jim Henson's". -- Danny (talk) 19:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Jim Henson: The Works was published in 1993, before Secret Life. The MT&R program I have was also printed in 1993. —Scott (talk) 19:33, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, a British Film Institute pamphlet which includes a press release from Henson on upcoming projects (including Borgel!) calls it The Secret Life of Toys, as does their database (which unlike IMDb, is not based on user contributions and guesses but actual film scholars, BBC documentation co-produced the series, and so on). That's all I've found so far. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Does MuppetZine count? :) -- Danny (talk) 20:15, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It looks like the BFI database refers to it as both. Again, the only thing better than Henson.com that we're going to get is a captioned production photo, so I'm okay to go with Henson.com for now. —Scott (talk) 21:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay, cool. I'll change it, and we can keep our eyes open for any more information. -- Danny (talk) 21:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Kevin Clash An anonymous user posted that Eggie was performed by Kevin Clash... Did Clash work on this show? -- Danny (talk) 12:54, 5 July 2006 (UTC) : I recorded a few episodes at one point, and eggie had a big role in one of them. Unfortunely I had to delete them again, but I can't recall the credits having Kevins name in it. rytter 15:42, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::I just looked at the credits; Clash didn't work on this show. -- Danny (talk) 17:59, 5 July 2006 (UTC)